Natsu and Lucy's story
by SonofADragon
Summary: Very romantic, a little angst, a little hurt and comfort, and a little comedy at 1 part. Lucy loves her bestfriend Natsu. Lucy never showed him how she felt until one day she caught her friend staring at him. Lucy confesses her feelings to Natsu. Natsu has a secret. What will happen between them.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the Characters.

Based off a scene of **_"The Princess bride."_**

**_Sorry for any "jeremys " in the story. I wrote this for a school assignment and my 2 characters were Lucy and Jeremy, so I changed jeremy to Natsu._**

Natsu and Lucy's Story

It was a beautiful day in Magnolia; the sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing happily, It wasn't too cold or too sunny. This normally wasn't common in February, especially in Magnolia. Most people would come outside and appreciate what a beautiful day it was, but not Lucy. The sun shone brightly into Lucy's eyes. She forgot to close the curtains last night so that the sun won't shine in her eyes. Lucy turned on her bed and groaned. Lucy wasn't a morning person and hated mornings, Why couldn't she just sleep all day. "Lucy!" Her mother, Layla called. Lucy got off her bed and begun to walk down stairs. Already up and early on the table was her father, Jude, reading the newspaper while drinking coffee, his normal daily routine. Lucy went and sat on the chair across from him and sighed as her mom brought her toast. "So what are you gonna do today?" Her cheerful mother asked her. "I don't know, probably go see what mailboy is doing and make fun of him," replied Lucy. "Ok, have fun," her mother chirped.

When Lucy was finished eating, she said her goodbyes to her mom and dad, grabbed her keys and left out the door to start her day. She walked across the street just in time to see Natsu , her next door neighbor, return from delivering everyone's mail. "Hey mailboy," she shouted. Natsu turned his head and smiled, "Aye." She skipped over and stood next to him, "Done giving everyone their mail?" "Yeah," Natsu answered. "So what do you want to do today?" Lucy asked him. Natsu looked at her and replied, "I don't know, probably relax." Lucy frowned and said "Lets do something fun." "There's nothing fun to do," answered Natsu. "Hey, I'm fun," Lucy shot back. "Ok, fine lets play a game I have work to do in about an hour so lets just play a quick game," sighed Jeremy. Lucy cheered "Yaaayy!"

Lucy watched outside her window as Natsu was doing more work, mowing the yard. She sighed, Natsu was always working and rarely hung out with Lucy. Lucy was bored even though she and mailboy just went to the park and got some ice then Lucy's friend from school, Alexis, was walking down the street. Lucy groaned, Alexis was always staring and ogling at Natsu _Didn't she walk down the street 5 minutes ago?_ Lucy though. _Ugh, why?, why are all the girls in the world interested in mailboy?_ Alexis would not stop staring at Natsu. "_Oh_," Lucy gasped. "_Oh, oh Dear_." Now mailboy was looking at Alexis and didn't see where he was walking his lawnmower and it ran across a small rabbit in his yard. Horrified, Alexis ran and Lucy was rolling on her bed laughing loudly. Not long after Alexis left another girl, Sarah, was looking at Natsu's way. This irritated Lucy. To make matters worse Natsu was actually talking to Sarah. "_Wait, Am I, Jealous?_" Lucy thought. The next 30 minutes Lucy was deep in thought, until she finally came up with the final answer,_ She was jealous._

By the time Natsu was finished the sun was about to go down and Lucy didn't have time to talk to Natsu . After she was finished eating Dinner she walked upstairs to her room and was in deep thought again. She laid on her bed and thought, _"What if I had the courage to tell him how I feel?" _She said to herself. She felt frustrated, she had to admit,_ she liked mailboy. Ugh, _she thought_ Why is life so difficult _as she began to bang her head on the wall. _Out of all the people why mailboy? _She alway expected her special someone to be different from mailboy. She wanted him to be tall, smart, understanding, loyal, and strong. Not that mailboy wasn't any of them, but mailboy was just… weird. _"I'll just think of what to do tomorrow_," she said to herself before she fell asleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up early, which was not a common thing. She changed from her pajamas to her sweatpants and shirt. She quickly went downstairs and ate a quick toast with some coffee, then she grabbed her jacket and keys and rushed outside. "_Today is the day_," she thought.

She was standing right in front of mailboy's door. She knocked on his door, Knock, Knock. She waited a few seconds until he opened the door and stood at the doorway. "Aye," he smiled at her his goofy grin. Lucy couldn't look him in the eye without blushing, so she just stared at his feet. "_I love you_," Lucy quietly whispered. "What was that, I couldn't hear you," Lucy heard Natsu say. Lucy built up all her confidence for this, "_I think that its pretty obvious… th-that I'm really in love with you_ _Jeremy. Whenever I look at you… my stomach it feels funny like… like I'm flying. I'll admit it I get butterflies in my stomach when I see you._" Mailboy didn't say anything he just stood there eyes open wide, so Lucy just continued. "_I know this probably came as a surprise to you, but I have loved you for years, for months, for weeks, for days , for hours , for minutes, and now for seconds more. My previous love for you was like a flower bud compared to the field of flowers ahead of me. Everything I think of always lead to you. Your name is my favorite word. My arms want to hug you, my legs and knees shake when you are around, my ears want to hear you, and my eyes want to see you. I know that Alexis and Sarah are probably more of your type than me, but none of them loves you as much as I do. Dearest Natsu , I have never called you that have I? _Natsu_, _Natsu_, _Natsu_, _Natsu_, _Natsu_" _Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs_. "Darling _Natsu_, adored _Natsu_, sweet perfect _Natsu_, tell me I have a chance to win your love. I'll go anywhere with you." _Lucy said softly but clearly.

He was looking down at the ground.

Without one word.

Not one word.

Why wasn't he talking?

Lucy spun around and ran. She ran all the way home, up the stairs, and through her bedroom doors. She slammed her head on her pillow and wept. Her glass heart was shattered and broken into a million pieces. He had her heart and just kept it there, in his hands. Not even _one _word. He could've at least said, "Sorry, my heart has already been claimed." Would it hurt to say, "Sorry, someone else has my eye," but instead he didn't and now he broke her heart. She didn't know what to do now. She had just made it awkward between her and her best friend. She looked on her wall. "You gotta fall, before you can learn how to fly." Lucy smiled at the quote on the poster and dried her eyes after 3 hours of crying. This was all part of growing up, she almost ruined their friendship, and she has to make this right.

It was dark outside about 7:45 when she heard her doorbell ring. "Who is it?" Lucy yawned loudly. She heard an answer "Natsu." "Natsu? wait a sec- oh mailboy." She opened the door. "I hope you can forgive me and forget about that joke I did earlier, Alexis and Sarah dared me to do that." Natsu sighed and said "I've come to say good-bye." "Oh, Good-night too you too, Thank you." Lucy answered. "No, I'm leaving" "Leaving! As in moving away?" Lucy screamed. "Yes," Natsu said calmly. "Is it because of what I said this morning?" Natsu stared at her straight in the eye and replied, "No, Im leaving Magnolia to Fiore tomorrow. I found a stable job there as a computer consultant." "Do you not love me?" Asked she asked him? He stared at her like she was the weirdest person on earth. "_Of Course I love you. Your eyes, whenever I gaze into them, Its like I'm gazing into a beautiful sunset. They're like stars, yet so warm. If your love was a tree mine would be a forest. If your love were a star, mine would be a galaxy. I could never love you the way that you deserve to be_" Lucy stared at him like she was struck with thunder, her heart was beating quickly. "_Mailboy! If you are joking with me, there is a 99 percent chance your life will end_." "_What! Why do you think I'm lying, I'll even spell it loudly. Ell-Oh-Vee-ee_," Natsu shouted loudly. He looked at Lucy to see she was blushing, he smiled and then continued, "_why-oh-mmmm_." Lucy quickly covered his mouth before her parents heard. "Ok, I get it," said Lucy. _"Its getting late I need to go to sleep to wake up early, I plan to drive early_." Lucy remembered he had motion-sickness on boats, airplanes, and trains, he's only fine with cars. "_Good-bye_" Lucy answered. Natsu smiled at her sadly "I'll return some-day." "_Nat…su_," Lucy choked. He turned and Lucy looked straight into his eyes. "_Leaving without one Kiss?_" They fell into each other's eyes and crashed their lips together.

The next day she woke up as early as she could, but still wasn't early enough to see Natsu leave. She was depressed even though she spent 2 hours last night with him, she couldn't help but miss him. Even soccer, her hobby, couldn't get him off her mind. She then thought of an idea. When he does come back, she'll be a new Lucy to surprise him. Not long she became the most beautiful woman inMagnolia.

One day she returned from school to see her parents waiting on the couch for her. "Lucy come here," her normally cheerful mother said sadly. "Yes mom," Lucy went and sat next to her father. "Lucy, Im sorry we have to tell you this but, Natsu died on the way to Fiore around the border of Magnolia." Her father sadly said. "Why?" Lucy whispered softly, but enough for her father to hear. "He died of a car accident, his car slipped on the ice and his car went out of the road and hit a tree. He was a good man." Her father answered smoothly. Lucy stood up and ran to her room.

She stayed there for weeks crying. Her caring parents left food outside her door. She ate very little enough to stay alive. One day she walked outside one morning her face still beautiful even through all the tears she cried. Her parents were surprised "Are you okay, I understand that you guys were very close?" Her mother asked her. She sighed "Yes, I'm fine, but I will never love anyone else." Lucy answered.

Natsu's death really impacted Lucy. One of Lucy's favorite things to do now was to read and write. Everyday Lucy would write a letter to Natsu and store them all in a box for when she sees Natsu she would read each one for him. She was his princess and he was her prince and no-one could change that.

* * *

**_Dear Love,_**

**Natsu, Its been a year since I heard that you had died in a car accident. I'm finally getting over the worst. I remember you and me, how it always was back then. When you left to go to Fiore, you forgot to take me with you. I'd go everywhere with you, remember? Since we said goodbye I've always been looking for you all my life. I need some of your advice for healing my broken heart, you always knew what to death has been tearing me apart. I'm always thinking of where you could be. I'm writing my thoughts today again, as you know I've never been good with words. I need your help to go through with this. Your love was such a gift. I dream of you all the time,but the dreams always die fast. My tears are long from over, but they're about to start again. You're the one I treasure forever and always. **

**_Sincerely, Lucy._**


End file.
